guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Celestial Ministry
The Celestial Ministry is a major part of the bureaucracy of the Canthan empire. Over the long years, it has grown overly large and has ceased to function effectively. Even though the Emperor of Cantha, highest authority of the nation, has sensed the corruption spreading in the bureaucracy, and is doing his best to stem the tide, even he can only do so much. Interestingly, according to the Japanese Guild Wars website, the head of the Celestial Ministry is known as the "Mist Oracle" or "Oracle of the Mists". Statements on the website can be interpreted as meaning either that Suun is the nominal head of the Celestial Ministry, but has become a powerless figurehead, or that the Celestial Bureaucracy is headed by a second, "false" Oracle of the Mists. Structure Within the Celestial Ministry, there are four sub-ministries in charge of different tasks to help the functioning of the Empire. The four sub-ministries are named after the four natural elements, and over several hundred years, took on tasks that the Celestial Ministry can't handle. They also administer mysterious powers associated with their respective elements. Among the tasks of the sub-ministries, one that is most directly related to the citizens is the collection of taxes. While the citizens have great love of their Emperor, the bureaucracy that runs the government is seen as an ill-favored existence. The Ministry of Fire The oldest of the four Ministries, it is in charge of the court and the laws. Criminals found guilty are punished with the flame. Mythical power: administers sun-rise and sunset. The Ministry of Earth Record keeper, city planner, and account. "The Ministry of Earth is the Paperwork", as the saying goes. The Ministry of Earth often starts new public projects before the previous ones are completed, and the projects often benefit individuals or groups closely associated with the Ministry of Earth. It is one Ministry of bad reputation. Mythical power: administers hunting, agriculture, and mineral resources. The Ministry of Water In charge of water supply to the cities, irrigation, and fishery. Additionally, the ports of Cantha are jointly administered by the Ministry of Water and the Ministry of Wind. The quarrel over jurisdiction is the source of endless conflict. Mythical power: administers the amount of rainfalls and the moon's rise and set. The Ministry of Wind Rules over all trade, on land or over the sea. If ship captains pay taxes to the Ministry of Wind, they can get the wind to blow in the direction they want, or at least that's what the Ministry of Wind claims. The ports of Cantha are jointly administered by the Ministry of Water and the Ministry of Wind. Mythical power: administers wind and hurricanes. Known Ministers The following are known members of the Celestial Ministry: *Junior Minister Jejiang *Minister Baasong *Minister Jaisan (Minister of Earth) *Minister Khannai *Minister Nai (Minister of Water) *Minister Onghsang *Minister Tahlen *Minister Tao (Minister of Wind) *Minister Zal (Minister of Fire) A list of other Celestial Ministry NPCs: *Ministry Guards :Note: Minister Cho is the "Minister of Cultural Affairs". His ministry is not part of the Celestial Ministry. For a categorical list of all members of the Celestial Ministry, see Category:Celestial Ministry. Category:Lore